KSP
|unlock = 45 |slot = 2 |wtype = 6 |type = 1 |price = $921,000 |mag = 200 |max_ammo = 400 |rpm = 0.066 |damage = 27.5 |accuracy = 6 |stability = 17.5 |concealment = 2 |threat = 31 |reload_min_1 = 5.62 |ammo_b_min = 1.8 |ammo_b_max = 4.5 |sights_s_min = 1.8 |sights_m_min = 2.5 |hipfire_s_min = 4.3 |hipfire_s_max = 4.0 |hipfire_m_min = 4.5 |hipfire_m_max = 4.0 |recoil_v_min = -0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.4 }} The KSP light machine gun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at reputation that have bought the Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC. Overview The KSP is one of the 4 LMGs currently available for the crew and was added with the second Gage Weapon Pack. It is the second LMG available through leveling, having a reputation lock of 45. Even when aimed in, the KSP (as with all LMGs) does not use sights, so a laser module is recommended for accurate aim. The KSP's ammunition is belt-fed, making tactical reloads impossible. Reloading takes approximately 5.62 seconds. The KSP is the LMG that is the most appropriate for close quarter combat, having a very high rate of fire and good damage, alongside an enormous capacity of 200 rounds and a total ammo of ( with Fully Loaded). The weapon can be fired for several seconds before having to reload. As a result a single person can cover a whole room without much difficulty. At the end of a wave one can collect a large portion of their ammo back, as the weapon collects a good amount of ammunition back from pickups. This extreme room clearing power can be boosted even more with the Enforcer skill tree, as it offers more hip fire accuracy and damage. In an extreme situation one can deploy an ammo bag with the Bullet Storm skill to get up to seconds of continuous fire with no ammo loss. With the weapon's quick fire-rate, these seconds can be used to deal massive damage. The weapon does however have a very large drawback, namely its extremely low accuracy. Without mods and skills to combat it, the weapon is barely useful in anything past meters. It also has a fair amount of recoil and which while controllable, can quite easily make you miss your targets. As a result a player without Enforcer skills and modifications should fill the role of a shotgunner, protecting smaller rooms using cover to get closer to enemies and flank them. Summary Pros: * Very high rate of fire and reasonable damage * Massive magazine capacity. * Can be made a flexible all-rounder with the right modifications * Excels at rapidly killing Bulldozers * Large ammo capacity makes it effective for long jobs with little ammo supplies. Cons: * Reduced movement speed whilst held at the ready * Long reload duration ( seconds), made worse by the lack of a tactical reload * Requires a laser sight mount for it to be effective at accurate aiming. * Poor stability and low accuracy limit effective range without modifications. * Heavy horizontal recoil. * Somewhat expensive for new players. * High rate-of-fire burns through ammo quickly, especially during protracted stand offs, if one is not adept at using the weapon in short bursts. * Very low Concealment that cannot be effectively enhanced with mods. ** Only has pro-Concealment attachment which does not confer any significant boost to said stat. Tips *It is barely usable beyond very close range without a Tactical Laser Module, not having any aim reticle and horrible accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. *Equipping the KSP with the Long Barrel, Tactical Compensator and War-Torn Stock modifications will bring the accuracy rating to , making it accurate for all ranges. Doing this will also give the weapon an uncontrollable amount of recoil making it only useful to fire in single shots and short bursts. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Stock= Trivia *The KSP is based on the M249 Para Light Machine Gun, as evident by its short barrel and sliding collapsible buttstock. The texture on the left side of the weapon confirms this. **The name comes from Kulspruta 90, the Swedish Army's designation of the FN MINIMI Para, which is the basis of the M249. **Attaching the Solid Stock and the Railed Foregrip onto the KSP allows it to almost completely impersonate the Mk 46 Mod 0. The resemblance is not perfect due to the stock M249's STANAG magazine adapter remains attached. *When observed closely, the last few rounds of a KSP belt are actually empty chain links being fed into the weapon, with the last visible round being the 4th or 5th-to-last count of ammunition. *The Elite Bulldozer uses a KSP with a larger 225 round magazine. *The KSP is technically the one of the only two belt-fed LMGs in the entire game alongside the Buzzsaw 42. Since it is belt-fed, reloading will always play the same animation and take the same amount of time. **The Brenner 21 was based on a belt-fed LMG as well, but the in-game iteration was modified to remove this trait. *The KSP with the Solid Stock is used by The Commissar on Day 2 of Hotline Miami. Gallery KSP.jpg|A preview of the KSP. ModdedKSP.jpg|Fully Modded KSP. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Railed Foregrip, Tactical Laser Module and Solid Stock) steamworkshop webupload previewfile 355357856 preview.png|A Skulldozer wielding the KSP. 2014-11-05 00013.jpg|The KSP in the hands of the Commissar. Chains LMG.jpg|Chains wielding the KSP during the Deathwish trailer. ru:KSP Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons (Payday 2)